Sellbot Factory
The Sellbot Factory '''is a facility found in Sellbot Headquarters, responsible for large-scale Sellbot production. Toons may earn Merits from completing the Factory, and may earn parts for their Sellbot Cog Disguise. Players form groups of up to four Toons to conquer the Factory. The Sellbot Factory is the first Cog Facility the player encounters, besides Cog Buildings, and is considerably more difficult than Buildings due to the large number of obstacles, traps and other hazards. Entrances The Sellbot Factory has two main entrances: the Main Entrance and the Side Entrance. The Main Entrance has no Laff requirement, and is usually the entrance players take to complete a short run of the factory. The Side Entrance has a 40 Laff requirement, and is usually done by players to complete a longer run rewarding more Merits. In addition, when entering by the Side Entrance, all Factory Cog Levels are increased by 1 (e.g. the Factory Foreman's level increases from 9 to 10). Inside the Factory Various rooms exist inside the factory, each with their various hazards. SBFactory-Map.png|Sellbot Factory Map Layout Lobby *The most common of the starting rooms. *Four Cogs are located in this room: Two Level 3s, a Level 4 and a Level 5. *In the Lobby Foyer is a Whole Fruit Pie Restock Barrel Gear Room * Four Cogs are located in this room: Two Level 4s, a Level 5 and a Level 6. * Toons will fight the Cogs on rotating gear platforms of either 5x5 Squares or 7x7 Squares in size. At the end of every turn, the gear platforms rotate 90 degrees, shifting the positions of all entities on them. Boiler Room * Three Cogs are located in this room: Two Level 4s, and a Level 5. * Various steam vents will occasionally belt out steam at the end of every turn, dealing 2-3 damage. These steam vents are colored red. East Catwalk * Connects the '''Gear Room, the Paint Mixer and Warehouse. * Three Small Goons patrol the area. Paint Mixer * Toons must make their way across the metal catwalks, through rotating platforms. * Paint Sprockets will shoot bolts of paint in random directions, and rotate every 3 seconds. Toons hit by them will be knocked back 1 Square, and if knocked off the platforms, will take 4-8 damage and respawn at the nearest safe platform. Paint Mixer Storage Room * Contains the following barrels: ** 25 Jellybeans ** 2 barrels healing 5 Laff ** Big Weight Restock ** $5 Bill Restock ** Fire Hose Restock Pipe Room * Contains two sets of three Cogs: Two Level 4s, and a Level 5. * Various steam vents will occasionally belt out steam at the end of every turn, dealing 2-3 damage. These steam vents are colored red. Duct Room *The starting room if Toons enter via the Side Entrance. *Four Cogs are located in this room: Two Level 3s, a Level 4 and a Level 5. *Various high-powered fans are switched on in alternating turns, pushing Toons and Cogs back 2 Squares from up to 4 Squares away. Loading Bay * Large open area. Contains six Cogs: Two Level 3s, two Level 4s, a Level 5, and a Level 6. * Contains a large amount of tall obstacles and immovable crates. * Contains 2 magnetic cranes that move 5 Squares in random directions, and can pick up both Toons and Cogs to reposition them. ** Cranes can be shut off by using a Gag on the Control Panel in the right side of the room. Stomper Alley * There are six Stompers in this hallway to the right. Toons must avoid them in order to get to the Lava Room Foyer. * Each Stomper deals 3-5 damage. * At the end of Stomper Alley are 2 +5 Laff Barrels. Lava Room * Toons must get through the pathways of metal grates to reach the Lava Storage Room. * Grates will turn grey, to orange, to red. Once a grate is red, a lava plume will shoot out a second later, dealing 5-10 damage to a Toon and knocking them skywards for 1 second. Lava Storage Room * Contains the following barrels: ** 50 Jellybeans ** 1 +5 Laff ** Elephant Trunk Restock ** Bamboo Cane Restock ** Fire Hose Restock ** Whole Cream Pie Restock Merits All Merits within the Sellbot Factory are doubled, on top of the double Merit bonus obtained when a Toon is in Sellbot Headquarters. *CT denotes a facility being attempted with a Challenge Ticket.Category:Locations Category:Sellbot Headquarters Category:Cog HQs Category:Sellbots Category:Cogs